


Premonicja

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, a Steve ma ochotę na randkę z Dannym, ale najpierw Danny ma nadprzyrodzoną umiejętność, fluff z odrobinką angstu, i nie da się oszukać przeznaczenia, może trochę case-fik, trochę bardziej family-fik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: Od pięciu lat Danny'ego nawiedza ten sam sen, a on wciąż nie zbliżył się do zrozumienia, co ten sen oznacza. No bo co takiego może łączyć go z nieznajomym wytatuowanym mężczyzną, stojącym obok jego córki Grace, i z małym chłopcem śmiejącym się na jakiejś plaży?* w odpowiedzi napromptaodszalonymlodyz ubiegłorocznego Tygodnia Hawaii 5.0 (ツ)





	1. Prolog we Śnie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Premonition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583331) by [Calacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious). 



> Czy ktoś tu jeszcze pamięta, że milion lat temu - we wrześniu 2016 ;) - braliście udział w takim głosowaniu?
> 
> [](https://www.funtest.pl/test/mcdanno-runda2/)
> 
> No więc drugi fikowy kandydat dostał zaledwie 3 głosy spośród 30 - **wszystkim, którzy zagłosowali, oczywiście serdecznie dziękuję (ツ)** \- czyli najpierw przed Wami ficzek o Dannym i jego proroczych snach (ツ)
> 
> I przepraszam bardzo wszystkich, którzy czekali - wiecie jak to jest: real life sucks, przez co cierpiałam na deficyt czasu i weny ﴾͡๏̯͡๏﴿ Teraz przynajmniej to tłumaczenie mam na 100% skończone, więc nie będę Was trzymać w niepewności między rozdziałami \\(•◡•)/
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

_Śmiech, niczym bąbelki powietrza, wzbiera w jego piersi i wydobywa się z jego ust. Danny nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio czuł się taki szczęśliwy. Spogląda w lewą stronę i widzi pięcioletniego chłopca o opalonej skórze, ciemnych włosach i oczach w kolorze nieba w bezchmurny dzień. Ma wrażenie, że chłopiec należy do rodziny, chociaż Danny nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. Jego podświadomość podsuwa mu słowo "syn". Danny czuje gwałtowny przypływ dumy, kiedy patrzy na tego małego chłopca, mimo iż chłopiec zupełnie nie jest do niego podobny._

_Grace stoi obok chłopczyka, ale wygląda na starszą, niż jest obecnie, a na jej ramieniu spoczywa dłoń jakiegoś mężczyzny. Danny nie widzi jego twarzy, jedynie słaby kontur tatuażu wyłaniający się spod krawędzi granatowego t-shirta. Do uszu Danny'ego dociera śmiech mężczyzny, któremu wtóruje śmiech Grace - jest głęboki i melodyjny. Brzmi znajomo, mimo iż Danny słyszy go pierwszy raz w życiu._

_Żadna z tych rzeczy nie wzbudza niepokoju Danny'ego, chociaż powinny, ponieważ Danny nie ma pojęcia kim, do diabła, jest ten facet, który na dodatek dotyka jego małej córeczki. Wszyscy śmieją się na głos, jednak Danny nie wie z jakiego powodu. Czy rozśmieszył ich jakiś dowcip, czy coś na co właśnie patrzą._

_Stoją blisko siebie na jakiejś plaży, jakby pozowali do zdjęcia; jego palce u stóp zapadają się w ciepłym piasku słomianej barwy. Nie jest to plaża, którą Danny potrafi rozpoznać. W pobliżu dostrzega palmy kołysane lekką bryzą, co oznacza, że ta plaża znajduje się poza granicami stanu New Jersey. Ma wrażenie, że wokół roztacza się atmosfera radosnego świętowania, jednak Danny za żadne skarby nie jest w stanie odgadnąć, z jakiej to okazji. Wie tylko tyle, że rozpiera go szczęście, a jego serce przepełnia miłość, kiedy zerka, po raz kolejny, na mężczyznę stojącego obok niego._

Danny budzi się raptownie, siadając na łóżku, i ze świstem wciąga w płuca haust powietrza. Kiedy udaje mu się złapać oddech, opada z powrotem na swoją poduszkę. Jest zlany potem, a serce tłucze mu się w piersi. Czuje się zagubiony i samotny. Opuszczony przez wszystkich.

Sięga po telefon, ponieważ ten sen w niczym nie przypominał innych, które miał w przeszłości. Przede wszystkim ten sen sprawiał wrażenie rzeczywistego, jakby dział się naprawdę, a Danny był przy tym obecny - gdziekolwiek to było. Poza tym, ten sen nie dotyczył narodzin dziecka, w przeciwieństwie do całej reszty jego proroczych snów.

Włącza lampkę przy łóżku i rzuca okiem na budzik. Jest dopiero wpół do trzeciej w nocy. Wydaje żałosny jęk, bo o tak wczesnej godzinie nie może zadzwonić do swojej babki ani do matki, a tym razem potrzebuje ich umiejętności w interpretacji snów.

Odkłada telefon na podstawkę na szafce nocnej i zamiast niego bierze swój dziennik do spisywania snów. Z ociąganiem notuje każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, jaki przypomina sobie z tego dziwnego snu, wiedząc, że obie kobiety zapytają go, czy to zrobił, i przepytają go gruntownie na temat tego, co mu się śniło. Detektywistyczne zdolności to dla Danny'ego całkiem naturalny talent.

Skończywszy zapisywać wszystkie detale dotyczące niedawnego snu swoimi nierównymi gryzmołami, Danny wkłada dziennik z powrotem do szuflady i gasi lampkę nocną. Przez długi czas nie potrafi zasnąć, rozmyślając nad swoim dziwnym snem, usiłując rozwiązać tajemnice tamtego obcego - a jednocześnie znajomego - mężczyzny, tożsamości tego małego chłopca, oraz dlaczego Grace wyglądała na znacznie starszą niż jej obecne pięć lat. To zagadkowa sprawa i gdy Danny w końcu zapada w niespokojną drzemkę, nie jest bliższy jej rozwikłania niż po upływie pięciu lat, podczas których ten sam sen powracał do niego jeszcze nieraz.

 

 


	2. Woda i Elektryczność

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, bo wczoraj na śmierć zapomniałam...
> 
> **Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy, które zostawialiście pod moimi tłumaczonkami podczas mojej 'nieobecności'**   
>  Dzięki temu wiedziałam, że polski fandom McDanno nadal żyje, więc będę miała do kogo wrócić, kiedy już się ogarnę (ツ)

 

Danny odziedziczył prekognicyjne zdolności po swojej matce i chociaż przypuszcza, że powinien być szczęśliwy, będąc pierwszym męskim posiadaczem tego talentu w długiej linii przodków płci żeńskiej, które otrzymały ów "dar", nie do końca jest to talent, z którym czuje się prawdziwie swobodnie.

Jest pewien, że gdyby chodziło o zwyczajne, codzienne prekognicje, przyjąłby tę umiejętność z większym entuzjazmem. Jednak Danny nie został obdarzony zdolnością, którą można by uznać za pospolite przewidywanie przyszłości, a konieczność odbycia rozmowy telefonicznej z kuzynką Claudią czy też z jakąś daleką krewną, aby potwierdzić to, co mu się przyśniło, czasami potrafiła być bardzo irytująca, natomiast przy innych okazjach - wręcz żenująca.

Danny pamięta w szczególności jedną taką rozmowę, którą musiał odbyć ze swoją ciotką Rose kilka lat temu. Będąc dobrze po pięćdziesiątce, kobieta nie była zbyt zachwycona usłyszawszy "nowinę" i stanowczo nie chciała mu wierzyć, dodając, że to nienaturalne i odrażające, by mężczyzna, pierworodny czy nie, posiadał przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie dar, którego ona sama zazdrościła swojej siostrze.

Dwa tygodnie później, po wizycie u swojego lekarza, oddzwoniła do niego i przeprosiła za wszystkie wyzwiska, jakimi go obrzuciła, i oświadczyła, że owszem, jest w ciąży... i spodziewa się bliźniąt. Dokładnie tak, jak we śnie Danny'ego - chłopczyk i dziewczynka z maleńkimi różowymi buźkami wykrzywionymi pod wpływem kwilącego płaczu, ubrani w słodkie, rozkoszne ciuszki, ulokowani w nowym sedanie wujka Carla.

Oboje otrzymali imiona na jego cześć, mimo iż Danny zaciekle się temu sprzeciwiał. Tak więc bliźniętom dano na imię Danson i Danica, a Danny został ich ojcem chrzestnym. Uważane za błogosławieństwo zesłane z nieba, bliźnięta traktowano jak chodzące doskonałości. Tymczasem bliższym prawdy określeniem byłoby 'bliźnięta z piekła rodem', ponieważ tym właśnie były.

Przez lata Danny wykonał niezliczoną ilość podobnych telefonów, gdyż jego rodzina była wręcz ogromna, a jej członkowie najwyraźniej rozmnażali się jak króliki. Po świecie chodziła nadmierna liczba dzieci będących jego imiennikami - albo noszących sprytnie ustylizowaną wersję imienia "Daniel", albo takich, które po prostu otrzymały "Dan" lub "Daniel" na drugie imię. Danny współczuł im wszystkim, ale jego matka i babka zapewniały go, że w ten sposób młodzi rodzice pragną jedynie złożyć mu hołd. Tym, a także wyszukanymi prezentami, które dostawał z okazji urodzin oraz na Boże Narodzenie od członków rodziny i ich potomstwa.

On sam otrzymał imię po swojej babce Danieli, która przewidziała jego narodziny na cały rok przed tym, zanim jego matka zaszła w ciążę. Wyłącznie sen jego babki powstrzymał jego matkę przed popadnięciem w rozpacz, kiedy wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie mogła mieć dzieci.

W większości przypadków sny Danny'ego obejmowały tylko jego rodzinę i przeważnie dotyczyły tych jej członków, u których pojawienie się dziecka można było uważać za "cudowne" (no i serio, ile "cudownych" porodów mogło się trafić w jednej rodzinie?). Były to narodziny, których zupełnie nie oczekiwano z powodu wieku, uwarunkowań medycznych, bo obie osoby w związku były tej samej płci, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Danny miał wrażenie, że jest to niekończący się strumień powodów czemu jakieś bóstwo uznało za stosowne, by obdarzyć go tą "zdolnością" do przewidywania przyszłych narodzin, ale jego matka i babka były wprost wniebowzięte, zwłaszcza gdy oznajmił im, że czasami śnią mu się ciąże niezwiązane z ich rodziną.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ma postąpić, kiedy to mu się przytrafiało, ponieważ doprawdy nie miał ochoty być postrzeganym jako "dziwoląg" przez ogół społeczeństwa, a zazwyczaj miewał te prekognitywne sny podczas prowadzenia jakiegoś śledztwa albo wkrótce po zamknięciu jakiejś sprawy. Wystarczyło tylko, że spotkał kogoś jeden jedyny raz, a mógł być narażony na mediumiczny sen o dziecku i na obezwładniające pragnienie, by powiedzieć przyszłym rodzicom o czekającym ich powiększeniu się rodziny, ponieważ najwyraźniej odziedziczył również po swojej matce sumienie człowieka, którego życiowym celem jest uszczęśliwianie innych.

Policyjny detektyw, który mógł wam powiedzieć, że za półtora roku zostaniecie dumnymi rodzicami tryskającego zdrowiem chłopczyka i żebyście nie tracili nadziei, szukając pomocy w klinikach leczenia niepłodności, raczej nie był kimś powszechnie spotykanym w New Jersey. Cóż, tak naprawdę nie był to ktoś powszechnie spotykany w żadnym miejscu na świecie, jeśli już o to chodzi.

Częściej niż rzadziej, kiedy mówił niemal zupełnie obcym ludziom o swoim proroczym śnie (i nie, Danny nie był głupi, nie wspominał dosłownie, że to mu się przyśniło - po prostu napomykał o "przeczuciu" albo tym podobnych bredniach, mając nadzieję, że dana para albo osoba je kupią), słyszał w odpowiedzi drwiące prychnięcie. Niektórzy przypominali sobie o nim już po narodzinach dziecka, które Danny przewidział, a to skutkowało powiększającym się stosem prezentów i rosnącą liczbą dzieci w New Jersey noszących imiona "Daniel" albo "Danielle".

Mimo to Danny nauczył się przezwyciężać przymus mówienia o swoich snach przyszłym rodzicom. Z początku nie było to łatwe, ale teraz, kiedy miewał sny powiązane z prowadzonym przez niego śledztwem, zachowywał to dla siebie, ponieważ to doprawdy nie była jego sprawa, a poza tym zaczynał zadawać sobie pytanie, czemu Wszechświat miałby powierzać taką wiedzę akurat jemu. Z pewnością gdzieś tam po świecie chodzili znacznie lepsi kandydaci, którzy spisywaliby się znacznie lepiej, robiąc to, cokolwiek, do diaska, on powinien był robić z tym dosyć, jego zdaniem, bezużytecznym talentem.

\- Danno. - Głos Steve'a przedziera się przez prywatne rozważania Danny'ego i choć raz Danny jest za to w pewnym sensie wdzięczny, ponieważ najwidoczniej nie jest w stanie wyrzucić pewnych obrazów, będących zasługą jego ostatniego snu, ze swojej głowy. - Masz ochotę wyskoczyć gdzieś na lunch?

\- Taa, pewnie - odpowiada Danny i zabiera z szuflady biurka swój portfel i kluczyki, po czym podąża za swoim partnerem na zewnątrz, gdzie wita go zbyt gorące jak na tę porę roku popołudniowe powietrze.

Upał jest przytłaczający, zaś Danny dostrzega grubą warstwę mgły unoszącą się ponad wierzchołkami gór. To prawdopodobnie to, a nie jego powracający sen o wytatuowanym mężczyźnie trzymającym za rękę małego, ciemnowłosego, niebieskookiego chłopca, jest powodem nękającego go od jakiegoś czasu bólu głowy.

Odgłosy śmiechu - pozostałości "tego snu", jak zaczął go w myślach nazywać - odbijają się echem pod jego czaszką, gdy sadowi się na fotelu pasażera swojego samochodu. Rzuca Steve'owi kluczyki, ponieważ tak to już jest między nimi, a poza tym, doprawdy, Danny w tej chwili nie ma głowy do siadania za kierownicą. Nie teraz, kiedy usiłuje rozwikłać zagadkę snu, który zaczął go nawiedzać pięć lat temu, snu o wytatuowanym mężczyźnie, małym chłopcu i o nim samym. Wszyscy trzej trzymają się za ręce i śmieją się z czegoś, co zostało powiedziane, albo może z czegoś, na co właśnie patrzą. Prawdziwą zagwozdką w tym wszystkim jest to, że nie tylko on został wciśnięty w ten obrazek wraz z owym chłopcem i tym tajemniczym facetem, ale jest tam także obecna Grace, tyle że nie wygląda tak, jak pięć lat temu, ale tak, jak wygląda teraz. I ten sen nigdy nie uległ najdrobniejszej zmianie, ani razu podczas tych pięciu lat, w ciągu których nawiedzał Danny'ego w niektóre noce. Ani razu też Danny'emu nie było dane ujrzeć choćby przez moment twarzy tego mężczyzny - widział wyłącznie jego tatuaże.

Danny kątem oka zerka na Steve'a, którego usta się poruszają, i uświadamia sobie, że nie słyszał ani słowa z tego, co tamten mówił. Był zbyt zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami, zbyt pochłonięty powrotem snu, który, jak mu się wydawało, należał już do przeszłości.

Po raz ostatni ten sen przyśnił mu się dobrze ponad rok temu. Danny sądził, że uwolnił się od niego i wszelkich możliwych powiązań istniejących między nim, tym małym chłopcem, tajemniczym mężczyzną oraz Grace, jednak przed czterema dniami wszystko zaczęło się od nowa, a ów sen dręczył go za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, nawet jeśli robił to tylko po to, by dać im przez chwilę odpocząć. Coś takiego nie zdarzało się wcześniej, kiedy miewał ten sen - zazwyczaj była to po prostu jednorazowa wizja, a on głowił się nad nią następnego dnia, po czym jego myśli skupiały się na innych sprawach.

\- I nie słyszałeś ani słowa z tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałem, zgadza się? - Steve obraca się w jego stronę, a Danny czuje się winny, ponieważ ignorował swojego partnera.

Danny kręci głową i wsadza palec do ucha, próbując rozproszyć śmiech, który nadal "słyszy" rozbrzmiewający w swojej głowie.  
\- Wybacz, Steven, że nie mogę poświęcać uwagi wszystkim twoim kaprysom. Tak się składa, że ostatnio jestem trochę zaprzątnięty pewnymi innymi rzeczami.

Steve kieruje spojrzenie z powrotem na drogę, a Danny poczułby ulgę, gdyby nie widok wymownie pulsujących mięśni szczęki Steve'a. Jego partner zmienił się w doskonały przypadek uosobionego napięcia. Przypomina ciasno zwiniętą kobrę, gotową zareagować atakiem na najlżejszą prowokację, zatem Danny musi wcielić się w ostrożnego zaklinacza węży, bo inaczej zostanie ofiarą jadowitego ukąszenia - kilku trafnych słów, które sprawią ból tylko dlatego, że będą zaprawione zimną, surową prawdą, z którą Danny wolałby się nie mierzyć w tym momencie.

Jest to prawda, którą Danny wytrwale ignorował od wielu lat, ponieważ jego babka i matka zapewniały go, iż jego sny są darem, a nie sygnałem, że cierpi na jakąś chorobę psychiczną. Urojenia wielkościowe - boska zdolność przewidywania przyszłości, aczkolwiek w tym wypadku zdolność ta jest ograniczona wyłącznie do przewidywania kontynuowania reprodukcji gatunku - odhaczone; zaburzenia spania wywołane nawracającymi snami - odhaczone; wizje przedstawiające ludzi bez twarzy... cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc mężczyzna z jego snów nie ma także głowy, zupełnie jakby Danny widział tylko obcięte zdjęcie nieznajomego człowieka, jakby patrzył na fotografię, która została źle wykadrowana - odhaczone.

Wszystko to wskazuje na coś podobnego do schizofrenii albo [osobowości typu borderline](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osobowo%C5%9B%C4%87_chwiejna_emocjonalnie_typu_borderline). Danny zna się na tym, sporo czytał na ten temat, zaczął zgłębiać tę kwestię tuż po swoim pierwszym śnie, pomimo zapewnień swojej matki i babki, że jest w zupełności normalny.

\- Zaprzątnięty pewnymi innymi rzeczami?

Danny jest pewien, że gdyby twarz Stevena była skierowana w jego stronę, zobaczyłby iskrę rozdrażnienia w oczach swojego partnera. Jednak mężczyzna patrzy prosto przed siebie, zaś Danny wyczuwa emanujące ze Steve'a napięcie.

\- Ja bym powiedział, że ostatnio byłeś bardziej niż tylko odrobinę zaprzątnięty czymś innym, Danny. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy próbuję z tobą rozmawiać, a ty natomiast kompletnie mnie ignorujesz. Co się dzieje? Chodzi o Rachel? O Grace? O mnie? - W tym momencie Steve nareszcie spogląda na niego, a Danny czuje się zbity z tropu, odczytując zbolały wyraz oczu swojego przyjaciela. - Czy to z powodu tego, co powiedziałem ci o... - Steve milknie i tylko wykonuje sugestywny ruch dłonią w dzielącej ich przestrzeni.

Danny potrząsa głową. - Nie, nie, to nie dlatego. To znaczy, nie mam pojęcia, jak się czuję w związku z tą konkretną szokującą nowiną, bo nie co dzień się zdarza, że czyjś bardzo męski, żeby nie użyć słowa 'macho', partner przyznaje się do bycia bi i wyraża swoje zainteresowanie, ale możesz mi wierzyć, że to - Danny wskazuje palcem na własną głowę - nie ma nic wspólnego z tym. - Wymachuje ręką w stronę Steve'a i natychmiast wyrzuca sobie, że nieumyślnie pozwolił, by jego ramię skierowało się niżej, niż powinno było się skierować, przez co wyglądało to tak, jakby wskazywał na krocze mężczyzny, co, zważywszy na okoliczności, jest w znacznym stopniu krępujące i przyprawiające o rumieniec.

\- Czyli ten twój nowy powód do ignorowania mnie nie ma nic wspólnego z faktem, że zapytałem, czy się ze mną umówisz? - głos Steve'a ocieka niedowierzaniem i mężczyzna napotyka spojrzenie Danny'ego w lusterku wstecznym, prowokując go, aby zaprzeczył.

\- Trzeba ci wiedzieć, Steven, że nie jesteś pierwszym facetem, z którym nie zgodziłem się pójść na randkę. W istocie, było ich...

\- Czyli twierdzisz, że przede mną byli inni, a ty im wszystkim dałeś kosza?

\- Nie wszystkim - mówi Danny, głównie do siebie, myśląc o jednym mężczyźnie w szczególności - nieustępliwym, ciemnowłosym, o oliwkowej karnacji, który wspaniale całował - jednak słuch Steve'a dorównuje czułością radarowi nietoperza i jeśli wygięcie się w dół jego ust ma o czymś świadczyć, to ten wielkolud właśnie się nadąsał.

\- No tak, to stawia sprawę w innym świetle.

\- Już ci mówiłem, mam teraz zbyt wiele na głowie, żeby w tej chwili dać ci odpowiedź - oznajmia Danny, po czym odchyla się na swoim fotelu i uciska palcami grzbiet nosa, ponieważ jego ból głowy w międzyczasie przybrał na sile.

Kiedy zerka na odbicie swojego partnera we wstecznym lusterku i dostrzega ślad uśmiechu na jego ustach, Danny wydaje w duchu przeciągły jęk, gdyż to oznacza, iż prędzej czy później nadejdzie taki moment, że będzie faktycznie zmuszony iść na randkę z tym facetem. Nawet nie chodzi o to, że ma coś przeciwko temu - po prostu nie jest przekonany, że wyniknie z tego cokolwiek dobrego.

On i Steve są jak olej i woda, czy też raczej - jak elektryczność i woda. Nie da się ukryć, że między nimi iskrzy, ale na dłuższą metę ktoś się w końcu poparzy. Zaś Danny podejrzewa, że tym kimś będzie niejaki Daniel Williams, i nie jest do końca pewien, co zostanie z jego szczątków, jeżeli razem ze Steve'em doprowadzą do spektakularnej katastrofy.

\- Czyli to znaczy, że kiedyś będziesz w stanie dać mi odpowiedź...

\- Steven, nie przeciągaj struny - przerywa mu Danny, zanim jego partner ma szansę powiedzieć coś więcej, ponieważ niewiele brakuje, by jego ból głowy przerodził się w migrenę. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie można mi się oprzeć, ale... czy mógłbyś się postarać trzymać ręce przy sobie z łaski swojej? - Danny próbuje odepchnąć rękę Steve'a, gdy mężczyzna przykłada dłoń do jego czoła.

Dłoń Steve'a uparcie ani drgnie, a Danny przewraca oczami, kiedy jego partner marszczy brwi.  
\- Nie masz gorączki.  
Na szczęście Steve zabiera rękę, jednak udaje mu się jeszcze ścisnąć ramię Danny'ego, zanim jego dłoń wraca na kierownicę.

\- Przestań mnie obmacywać - mówi Danny, strzepując nieistniejący pyłek ze swojego ramienia, ponieważ zabrakło mu refleksu, żeby trzepnąć Steve'a w rękę. - Nawet nie byliśmy jeszcze na pierwszej randce, a ty już próbujesz przejść do drugiej bazy.

\- Więc dokąd mam cię zabrać? - pyta Steve, a jego głos brzmi zdecydowanie zbyt radośnie.

Danny zerka we wsteczne lusterko i widzi, że Steve szczerzy się jak pawian - błyska wszystkimi zębami (te długie siekacze, jeśli wyobraźnia Danny'ego się nie myli, potrafiłyby zostawić imponujące ślady na delikatnie opalonej skórze), odsłania różowe dziąsła, i wygląda jak ktoś, kto zupełnie postradał rozum. Danny unosi jedną brew i wzrusza ramionami. Nagle uświadamia sobie, że tak naprawdę nie bardzo zastanawiał się nad tym, gdzie chce zjeść lunch. Zazwyczaj to Steve sugeruje jakieś miejsce albo Kono lub Chin wykrzykują swoje zamówienia, ale teraz, kiedy Danny rzeczywiście poświęca chwilę na przeanalizowanie całej sytuacji, orientuje się, że gdy Steve przyszedł zabrać go na lunch, zarówno Kono, jak i Chin byli dziwnie nieobecni.

\- Jedną chwileczkę - odzywa się, rozpościerając ręce. - To chyba nie jest... - I doprawdy, musiał coś źle zrozumieć, bo Steve nie zniżyłby się do takiego poziomu, prawda? - To chyba nie ma być randka, no nie?

Mina Steve'a sprawia wrażenie odrobinę zbyt niewinnej, żeby dało się w nią uwierzyć, więc Danny celuje palcem w odbicie swojego partnera w lusterku i kręci głową, kiedy Steve wzrusza ramionami i mówi:  
\- Być może... nie, uh tak, okej, nie do końca, ja tylko, cóż, ja, i tak naprawdę tobyłpomysłKono, żebym, no wiesz, wyciągnął cię z biura gdzieś, gdzie będziemy sami, no i...

Danny parska śmiechem, a gdy Steve spogląda na niego, w jego spojrzeniu zranione uczucia mieszają się z zakłopotaniem. Na dodatek facet się autentycznie rumieni - koniuszki jego uszu są intensywnie czerwone, a policzki zrobiły się nieco pąsowe - lecz stara się ze wszystkich sił, żeby udawać nonszalancję, co w sumie jest dosyć rozbrajające. Danny sądzi, że być może właśnie ze względu na to mógłby być skłonny mu wybaczyć... to znaczy jak tylko nagada mu porządnie do słuchu.

\- No i co, nareszcie miałbyś sposobność, żeby zrealizować swoje niecne zamiary wobec mnie, czy może miałem się w tobie szaleńczo, bez pamięci zakochać, jakbym był główną bohaterką jakiegoś durnowatego romantycznego sitcomu, w którym ty grałbyś głównego bohatera? Czy na tym polegał ten plan, Steven? Bo muszę ci powiedzieć, że jeśli to jest najlepszy pomysł, jaki ty i intrygantka Kono macie w zanadrzu, to mogę się bezpiecznie założyć, że między tobą a mną do niczego takiego nie dojdzie w najbliższej przyszłości.

Tak więc teraz Steve się nadąsał, a Danny dostrzega to kątem oka i czuje nieznaczne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, no ale serio? Kono i Steve jednoczący wysiłki, by wmanewrować go w pójście na randkę, to po prostu lekka przesada, nawet jak na jego szefa i ich nadgorliwą początkującą koleżankę.

\- Posłuchaj... - Danny wzdycha i podnosi dłoń, zatrzymując ją w połowie drogi pomiędzy nimi, ponieważ nie za bardzo jest pewien, jak wyrazić to, co ma do powiedzenia, a nie chce wtajemniczać Steve'a w ten mały sekret, że nie zawsze dysponuje odpowiednimi słowami na każdą jedną okazję.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że cię nie... lubię, ani nic z tych rzeczy. I nie jestem zgorszony, że zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę, ale to co wysmażyłeś razem z Kono, _babe_ , to graniczy z porwaniem, a poza tym, chociaż pochlebia mi, że chcesz... jak ty to ująłeś... "spróbować jak nam pójdzie"? Rzecz w tym, że w tej chwili, jak już mówiłem, mam po prostu dużo na głowie i... - W tym momencie Danny popełnia błąd, zerkając na odbicie oczu Steve'a w lusterku, i odkrywa, że - na jego nieszczęście - Grace nie jest jedyną osobą obdarzoną szczeniaczkowym spojrzeniem, któremu nie można się oprzeć, co oznacza, iż jeśli pomiędzy nim a Steve'em rzeczywiście dojdzie do czegokolwiek, to on będzie załatwiony na amen.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, pójdę z tobą na randkę, ale nie teraz. Chcę randki z prawdziwego zdarzenia, z kwiatami. - Danny podnosi palec, uciszając Steve'a, kiedy ten otwiera usta. - Okej, nie, bez kwiatów, bo nie zamierzam być dziewczyną w tym wszystkim. Chcę prawdziwej randki, w eleganckiej restauracji... albo nie, niech będą burgery i piwo w którejś z knajpek na North Shore. - Kończąc mówić, Danny zamaszyście wymachuje rękami i celuje palcem w Steve'a, niemalże dźgając go w pierś.

\- Burgery i piwo? - pyta z uśmiechem Steve. - Na pewno, Danno? Nie chcesz wielkiego bukietu róż i pudełka czekoladek, ani nawet pluszowego misia z błękitną kokardą? Nie chcesz pójść do jakiejś drogiej restauracji na Maui, gdzie podają homara i cielęcinę, albo coś egzotycznego jak na przykład steki z wołu domowego*?

\- Z wołu domowego? To na Hawajach są miejsca, gdzie rzeczywiście serwują mięso z wołu domowego? - Danny obraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Steve'a. - I kto przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby jeść wołu domowego?

\- Mnóstwo ludzi, Danny - odpowiada poważnie Steve, jednak jego usta wykrzywia ironiczny uśmieszek.

\- W porządku, a więc powiedzmy, że obecnie na wyspie O'ahu żyje pewna bliżej nieokreślona liczba koneserów potraw z wołu domowego. Ja, Stevenie Johnie McGarrett, nie należę do tej grupy.

Danny zaplata ramiona na piersi i nagle uświadamia sobie, że jego ból głowy teraz jest już tylko lekkim pulsowaniem w okolicy skroni, oraz że, jakimś cudem, jego partner zdołał odciągnąć jego myśli od tego głupiego chronicznego snu, który nie ma najmniejszych szans się urzeczywistnić, ponieważ Danny nie zna żadnych wytatuowanych mężczyzn, z którymi byłby w jakichkolwiek bliskich relacjach - z wyjątkiem Stevena. A przecież nie ma mowy, żeby on i Steven adoptowali pięcioletniego chłopca. Nie w tym życiu.

\- Czyli co, burgery i piwo? - upewnia się Steve. - Może być dziś wieczorem? O dziewiętnastej zero zero?

Danny potrząsa głową, wyskubuje kawałek czarnej nitki ze swojej koszuli i marszcząc brwi trzyma ją między palcami, po czym pozwala jej opaść na podłogę samochodu, a następnie raz jeszcze kieruje spojrzenie na Steve'a.  
\- Nie jestem jednym z twoich kumpli z Armii, Steven. Musisz mówić do mnie w starym, prostym amerykańskim angielskim, jeżeli chcesz ze mną chodzić. I która to tak w ogóle godzina według normalnych standardów, piąta czy szósta?

\- Odejmij dwanaście od dziewiętnastu, a otrzymasz siedem. Siódma wieczorem, Danny. Poza tym, służyłem w Marynarce, nie w Armii, ale ty już o tym wiesz, bo bóg mi świadkiem, powtarzałem ci to milion razy - odpowiada Steve, zerkając na Danny'ego z dezaprobatą. - A gdyby przypadkiem nie zależało ci aż tak bardzo na burgerach i piwie, to w Hale'iwa jest taki meksykański lokal, [Cholo's](https://www.facebook.com/CholosHaleiwa/), gdzie serwują rewelacyjne [margarity Li Hing Mui](http://savoryspicerack.com/hawaiian-li-hing-mui-margaritas/).

\- Cholo's? - powtarza bezgłośnie Danny. - Zamierzasz mnie upić, żeby móc mnie wykorzystać? Na naszej pierwszej randce? - Danny unosi brew i kręci głową. - Na dodatek już dziś wieczorem? - Pociera palcami skronie w nadziei, że pozbędzie się resztek bólu głowy. - Nie pomyślałeś, że wolałbym wiedzieć o takich planach z nieco większym wyprzedzeniem?

\- Możemy wybrać się tam innym razem, jeśli źle się czujesz.

Chociaż Danny nie patrzy w tym momencie na Steve'a, czuje na sobie wzrok swojego partnera. Może wyobrazić sobie wyraz jego twarzy i wie, że Steve przybrał tę swoją minę-z-głęboką-zmarszczą-zatroskania albo coś w tym rodzaju, czemu Danny z pewnością nadałby jakąś pomysłową nazwę, gdyby tylko ten przewlekły ból głowy zechciał trochę ustąpić.

\- Nie, nie, nic mi nie jest, po prostu boli mnie głowa, ale już mi lepiej - odpowiada Danny i mimo że jego ból głowy jeszcze całkowicie nie przeszedł, zdobywa się na wymuszony uśmiech, po czym spogląda na Steve'a. - Zauważyłeś, że mieliśmy iść na lunch, a zamiast tego rozmawiamy o kolacji? Co ty na to, żebyśmy najpierw przetrwali to popołudnie, a potem pójdę z tobą na kolację, w porządku?

Steve przytakuje, jednak Danny, widząc jak napinają się mięśnie szczęki Steve'a, jest przekonany, że coś jeszcze nie daje spokoju jego partnerowi.  
\- To na pewno tylko zwykły ból głowy? Bo wydaje mi się, że mniej więcej odkąd zapytałem czy się ze mną umówisz, jesteś czymś niezwykle zaabsorbowany...

Danny wchodzi mu w słowo, zanim jego partner ma szansę przejść do sedna, ponieważ naprawdę nie chce dzielić się ze Steve'em swoją dziwaczną rodzinną tajemnicą ani własnym podejrzeniem, że być może jest psychicznie chory:  
\- Steven, posłuchaj, to co zajmuje moją uwagę, nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Możesz w to nie uwierzyć, ale mój świat nie obraca się wyłącznie wokół ciebie i twoich rozmaitych zagmatwanych zamiarów. Miałem swoje życie zanim cię poznałem i... na serio jedziemy dziś na lunch do Kamekony? Ktoś tu niewątpliwie wie jak zorganizować wytworny posiłek dla obiektu swoich uczuć.

\- Wiesz co, jeśli nie chcesz nigdzie ze mną wyjść, to po prostu to powiedz, Danny. Lubię krewetki Kamekony, a ty nie powiedziałeś, gdzie chcesz zjeść lunch, więc podjąłem decyzję wykonawczą. - Twarz Steve'a przemienia się w pozbawioną emocji maskę.

\- Decyzję wykonawczą - powtarza Danny i kładzie dłonie na desce rozdzielczej, mrugając pod wpływem zbyt jasnych promieni słońca przebijających się przez przednią szybę, gdy jego ból głowy nagle przybiera na sile. Powinien był wiedzieć, że to było zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe, że jego ból głowy mógłby tak po prostu zniknąć. - Decyzję wykonawczą... Widzisz, to jest dokładnie to, Steven, czemu z tego - wymachuje ręką pomiędzy nimi - nic nie wyjdzie.

\- Masz rację, nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Zrób coś dla mnie i zapomnij, że w ogóle chciałem się z tobą umówić. Teraz wysiądę z samochodu i pójdę zjeść lunch. Jeśli chcesz się do mnie przyłączyć, to wiesz gdzie będę. - Steve otwiera drzwi i jednym gwałtownym ruchem wysiada z auta, a następnie rusza, zdeterminowanym krokiem, w stronę ciężarówki.

Danny zwinnie odpina pasy i gramoli się na zewnątrz, chcąc dogonić Steve'a, bo przecież:  
\- Hej, źle mnie zrozumiałeś...  
W pośpieszne słowa Danny'ego wykrzyczane za oddalającymi się plecami Steve'a wcina się nieoczekiwany, przeszywający odgłos, jaki wydają opony piszczące na asfalcie.

 

____________________________________

* wół domowy - w oryginalnym tekście pojawia się nazwa _water buffalo_ , co wg [wikipedii](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/W%C3%B3%C5%82_domowy) oznacza właśnie _woła domowego_ \- wbrew pozorom nie jest to to samo, co 'zwyczajny' [_wół_](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/W%C3%B3%C5%82) (czyli wykastrowany byk/samiec krowy). Mam lekkie wątpliwości, skoro była mowa o egzotyce, czy Autorce nie chodziło przypadkiem o [_bawoła indyjskiego_](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baw%C3%B3%C5%82_indyjski) (ang. _wild water buffalo_ ), ale ponieważ to jest gatunek zagrożony wyginięciem, to raczej jednak nie.

 

 


	3. Poczekaj, a Zobaczysz

 

Wszystko wydaje się dziać w zwolnionym tempie, kiedy Danny odwraca głowę w kierunku hałasu. Zdołał wystawić z auta tylko jedną nogę, ciągle trzyma dłoń na drzwiach i opiera przedramię na górnej krawędzi okna. Mimo iż znajduje się zaledwie kilka metrów od samochodu będącego źródłem zamieszania - którym akurat w tej chwili zarzuca na lewo, gdy kierowca usiłuje zatrzymać swój pojazd - wie z pewnością wyniesioną z tego rodzaju intensywnych sytuacji, że nie zdąży na czas.

Jednak Steve'owi, jak zwykle, jakimś cudem udaje się wydostać z tego zakrzywienia czasoprzestrzeni, w którym Danny nadal tkwi. Pędem mija Danny'ego, wykrzykując coś, czego Danny nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, ponieważ słyszy tylko łomotanie własnego serca, i wbiega prosto na ruchliwą ulicę, gdzie samochody nadjeżdżające z obu stron tamtego rozpędzonego wozu zatrzymują się z piskiem hamulców.

Słowa sprzeciwu zamierają Danny'emu na ustach, bo właśnie w tym momencie lewe biodro Steve'a zderza się ze wciąż sunącym po jezdni autem, a McGarrett chwyta w ramiona małego chłopca - przyczynę tego wszystkiego - zabierając go z ulicy na ułamek sekundy przed tym, nim samochód byłby w niego uderzył. Steve nie zwalnia kroku, jakby bycie potrąconym przez samochód stanowiło dla niego codzienność, a serce Danny'ego przestaje bić.

Gdy tylko jego serce wznawia przerwaną pracę, Danny sięga po swoją odznakę, i to jest ta chwila, w której jego nogi postanawiają, że pora się ruszyć. Danny ignoruje trąbienie klaksonów oraz zaniepokojone okrzyki świadków i zamaszystym krokiem podchodzi do kierowcy samochodu, który potrącił jego partnera, wpychając odznakę przez otwarte okno.

\- Ten mały pojawił się znikąd, bóg mi świadkiem. - Mężczyzna w samochodzie jest roztrzęsiony, ma rozbiegany wzrok, a Danny zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy facet czegoś nie brał.

\- Five-0, jesteś aresztowany - oznajmia Danny, nie zważając na gorączkowe zapewnienia kierowcy, bo mężczyzna nie przestaje gadać - za nieostrożną jazdę. Poza tym, o ile mój instynkt się nie myli, myślę, że prowadziłeś pod wpływem środków odurzających. Lepiej módl się do boga, czy w kogo tam wierzysz, żeby mojemu partnerowi ani tamtemu chłopcu nie stała się żadna krzywda.

Danny wywleka faceta z samochodu, obraca go plecami do siebie i zakuwając go w kajdanki, odczytuje mu [prawa Mirandy](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prawa_Mirandy):  
\- Masz prawo zachować milczenie. Sugeruję, żebyś z niego skorzystał. Wszystko co powiesz może zostać, i zapewniam cię, że zostanie, użyte przeciwko tobie w trakcie procesu. Masz prawo do adwokata. Jeżeli nie stać cię na adwokata, zostanie ci przydzielony obrońca z urzędu. Czy rozumiesz swoje prawa, które właśnie ci przedstawiłem?

Kiedy funkcjonariusz HPD klepie Danny'ego w ramię, chcąc zabrać mężczyznę do aresztu, Danny niemal nie pozwala na przejęcie aresztowanego. Jest wściekły i niepokoi się o Steve'a, a ten facet prawie zabił małego chłopca, ponieważ prowadził z niedozwoloną prędkością i był pod wpływem nie wiadomo czego.

\- Myślę, że on coś brał - informuje policjanta Danny, na co tamten kiwa głową, pakując mężczyznę na tylne siedzenie radiowozu. Inny funkcjonariusz zajmuje się opuszczonym autem, a kolejnych dwóch zabiera się za kierowanie ruchem.

\- A mieliśmy tylko wyskoczyć razem na lunch - mamrocze pod nosem Danny, idąc w stronę Steve'a znajdującego się po drugiej stronie ulicy z zamiarem nakłonienia go, aby pojechał do szpitala i dał się tam komuś obejrzeć, choćby miał to zrobić tylko po to, żeby uspokoić Danny'ego.

To, że McGarrett stoi na własnych nogach - i szczerzy się do niego jakby nic się nie stało - nieszczególnie pomaga w stłumieniu strachu, który ściska Danny'emu żołądek, ponieważ nie zmienia to faktu, iż przez krótką chwilę Danny był pewien, że zaraz straci Stevena, kiedy sam stał niczym wrośnięty w ziemię, patrząc jak to się dzieje, jak gdyby nie istniało nic oprócz Steve'a i tamtego chłopca poruszających się surrealistycznym, spazmatycznym ruchem, zupełnie jakby oglądał film wyświetlany klatka po klatce. Niewiele brakowało, by kilka minut wcześniej stracił swojego przyjaciela.

Danny zdaje sobie sprawę, że w przeszłości był o włos od stracenia Steve'a niezliczoną ilość razy, jednak myśl, że McGarrett mógłby zginąć przez coś tak głupiego jak jadący nieprzepisowo samochód, to dla niego niemal zbyt wiele. Ta świadomość trafia prosto w jego czuły punkt, ponieważ Danny nie jest w stanie uchronić Stevena ani Grace, ani nikogo ze swoich bliskich przed nieprzewidzianymi wypadkami.

Wchodzi na krawężnik i zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. Pozycja w jakiej stoi Steve - z jedną ręką na ramieniu chłopczyka - przyprawia Danny'ego o zawrót głowy, z którego nijak nie potrafi się otrząsnąć, ponieważ widział to już wcześniej - w swoich snach. Z tą różnicą, że wtedy sam znajdował się obok tego małego chłopca, a Grace stała przed wytatuowanym mężczyzną. W jego sennej wizji byli na plaży, a wokół rozbrzmiewał śmiech. I nagle Danny nie może zaczerpnąć tchu.

Nie ma cienia wątpliwości, że ten mały chłopiec jest tym samym, który nawiedzał jego sny przez ostatnie pięć lat. Wygląda identycznie - niebieskooki, opalony, ciemnowłosy - i uśmiecha się takim samym łobuzerskim uśmiechem, od którego robią mu się dołeczki w policzkach. Poza tym, przyglądając mu się teraz, gdy stoi i podnosząc wzrok wpatruje się w Steve'a, można by pomyśleć, że jeszcze przed chwilą hasał beztrosko chodnikiem, a nie że dopiero co otarł się o śmierć. Dokładnie tak samo jak Steve.

Słońce świeci zbyt jasno, odgłosy wznawianego ruchu ulicznego i zbyt głośnych rozmów przechodniów zlewają się ze sobą. Usta Steve'a się poruszają i mężczyzna wyciąga rękę w jego stronę, ale Danny nie słyszy ani jednego z wypowiadanych słów - jego oczy są zwrócone ku ramionom Steve'a, a konkretnie ku tatuażowi, którego większą część zakrywa jego czarny t-shirt. Jednak Danny nie musi widzieć tego rysunku w całości, ponieważ, w swoich snach, zawsze był w stanie dostrzec tylko ten fragment owego tatuażu - coś zielonego i układającego się w zawijasy - i gdyby Danny zjadł wcześniej swój lunch, to w tej chwili byłby go zwrócił.

Ile to już lat pracował z tym Navy SEALsem? Trzy, choć czasem ma wrażenie, że milion. Ale dopiero teraz Danny po raz pierwszy rzeczywiście poświęcił jakąkolwiek uwagę tatuażom swojego partnera. Jasne, zauważył je już wcześniej. Trudno ich nie zauważyć. Facet nosi je z dumą, niczym blizny wojenne albo medale. Lecz Danny nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę ich nie _widział_ , ani nie poświęcił czasu, by się im przyjrzeć, a teraz zastanawia się, czy to wszystko nie jest jakimś okrutnym żartem zgotowanym przez wszechświat, by uczynić jego życie tak skomplikowanym jak to tylko możliwe. No bo żeby spiknąć go z Navy SEALsem i zrobić z nich rodzinę? - to wariactwo.

Danny niemalże słyszy rechotliwy śmiech rozlegający się w niebiosach, kiedy dociera do niego, że Steve jest tym facetem, o którym śnił od pięciu lat. Że Steve, jego ponadprzeciętny pod każdym względem, uważający się za superbohatera partner, jest - dosłownie - mężczyzną z jego snów. I byłby się sam roześmiał, ale właśnie chodnik pędzi ku niemu, a ciemne plamki przelatują mu przed oczami, więc wybuch śmiechu gaśnie na jego ustach.

Danny czuje, że chwytają go czyjeś silne ramiona, i w pewien pozacielesny sposób jest za to wdzięczny. Podnosi wzrok, spodziewając się, że oślepi go stanowczo zbyt jaskrawe słońce, lecz zamiast tego orientuje się, że patrzy prosto w parę piwno-niebieskich oczu zasnutych niepokojem. Zostaje ostrożnie ułożony na rozgrzanych płytkach chodnika - kiedy zima zamierza dotrzeć na Hawaje, bo ta zbyt gorąca jak na tę porę roku pogoda zaczyna być nie do wytrzymania? - a coś miękkiego zostaje umieszczone pod jego głową.

Kiedy widzi nagi tors Steve'a zastygły w powietrzu ledwie kilka centymetrów nad swoją twarzą, Danny uświadamia sobie, że jego partner zwinął w kłębek własny t-shirt i włożył mu go pod głowę. To sprawia, że coś dziwnego dzieje się z jego żołądkiem, i Danny podnosi rękę, by dotknąć twarzy Steve'a i wyrazić swoje podziękowanie, ponieważ choć czuje, jak jego usta się poruszają, żeby wypowiedzieć to słowo, Danny nie słyszy, by wydobywał się z nich jakikolwiek dźwięk.

\- Danny? Danno? Słyszysz mnie, stary? - Steve klepie go po policzkach, a Danny mruga pod wpływem promieni słońca, które tworzą aureolę wokół głowy Steve'a.

\- Jasne, że cię słyszę - odpowiada burkliwie, kiedy wreszcie wraca mu głos.

Omiata Steve'a spojrzeniem, zwalniając w pewnych miejscach wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej, ponieważ mięśnie McGarretta są tak imponujące jak twierdziły pogłoski, z którymi Danny się zetknął - i dlaczego on zupełnie nie zauważył tego wcześniej?

\- Przestań mnie poklepywać, jakby to było jakieś tanie romansidło, w którym ja jestem omdlewającą niewiastą, a ty ogierem emanującym mrocznym patosem i urokiem, z fiutem wielkości mojego przedramienia. - Słowa wylatują z jego ust, zanim Danny może je cofnąć. - No co? Czemu patrzysz się na mnie w ten sposób? Rachel czytała na głos takie książki, kiedy była w ciąży z Grace, podobno to...

\- Ogierem, huh? - Steve uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha, klęcząc nad nim okrakiem na środku chodnika, i to jest ten moment, kiedy Danny raptem przypomina sobie o reszcie świata.

\- Złaź ze mnie, ty wielki bałwanie, ludzie się gapią - mówi, odpychając od siebie tors Steve'a i próbując zmusić go, żeby się ruszył, bo chociaż zdecydowanie rozważa na nowo pomysł wieczornej randki ze Steve'em - oraz piekielnie dużo innych pomysłów dotyczących tego Navy SEALsa - to nie do końca jest gotów, aby ujawniać swoje intencje publicznie na środku ulicy.

Ze wzrokiem wciąż skupionym na twarzy Danny'ego Steve mruga, a jego wargi układają się w spóźnione "Och", gdy dociera do niego, że skutecznie unieruchomił swojego partnera, przyciskając go do chodnika na oczach kilkudziesięciu ciekawskich przechodniów. Niektórzy z nich po prostu stoją obok, obserwując tę scenę z rozdziawionymi ustami. Jedna para, prawdopodobnie turyści z Japonii, nawet robi im kilka zdjęć, kiedy Steve pomaga Danny'emu się podnieść, przyciągając go blisko do siebie, żeby objąć go jednym ramieniem - co jest specjalnością Steve'a.

Danny przyłapuje się na tym, że chce od Steve'a czegoś więcej niż tylko ten kumplowski pół-uścisk, i to go w pewnym sensie przeraża. Pomijając dar premonicji i powracających snów, wciąż podchodzi nieco powściągliwie do tego wszystkiego, do tego, czego wszechświat może od niego wymagać łącząc go w parę ze Stevenem - człowiekiem czynu - McGarrettem.

\- Już w porządku? - pyta go Steve, kiedy znowu stoi pewnie na nogach.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Steven, a teraz może byś się tak ubrał, co? Słowo daję, że wykorzystasz każdy możliwy pretekst, żeby się rozebrać - odpowiada Danny, nie wspominając na głos, że teraz, skoro zaczął zauważać jak dobrze jego partner wygląda bez koszulki, być może sam dostarczy mu w przyszłości kilku pretekstów. - I co to miało znaczyć, że pytasz mnie, czy ze mną wszystko w porządku? To ciebie potrącił samochód, powinniśmy pojechać do szpitala i...

\- Nic mi się nie stało, Danny, ten samochód ledwo mnie dotknął - stwierdza Steve i posyła Danny'emu jedno z tych pobłażliwych spojrzeń, których detektyw nie cierpi. - Poza tym, to nie ja zemdlałem. Może należałoby pojechać, żeby ciebie ktoś obejrzał. - Zatroskanie w jego głosie sprawia, że serce Danny'ego momentalnie gubi rytm.

\- Wiesz co, jesteś nie do zniesienia. Widziałem, jak ten samochód w ciebie uderzył, Steven, i nie możesz zaprzeczyć temu, co widziałem, bez względu na to, jakie moce ninja twoim zdaniem posiadasz. - Danny przykłada dłoń do biodra Steve'a i czuje, jak jego partner nieruchomieje pod tym dotknięciem. - Musisz pojechać do szpitala.

\- Danny, nic mi nie jest, ale... - Steve podnosi rękę, kiedy Danny otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować - obiecuję, że pójdę do szpitala i dam się zbadać, jeśli to się zmieni. Okej?

\- Niech będzie - poddaje się Danny. - Ale jeżeli zobaczę, że kulejesz, to zwiążę cię jak świąteczną szynkę i zabiorę do szpitala, koniec i kropka.

\- Jak świąteczną szynkę?

Danny mruga, gdy wyobraźnia podsuwa mu obraz związanego Steve'a, i musi pospiesznie odwrócić wzrok.   
\- Tak, jak świąteczną szynkę.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że aż tak się przejmujesz - mówi Steve, a na jego twarzy pojawia się zuchwały uśmieszek.

\- Oczywiście, że się przejmuję, od jak dawna pracujemy razem?

\- Mimo wszystko, dobrze to usłyszeć - oznajmia Steve, po czym chwyta Danny'ego w kolejny pół-uścisk. - I jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej, to pojadę do szpitala i pozwolę, żeby ktoś mnie obejrzał, ale najpierw musimy się zająć tym małym chłopcem.

Danny obraca się w stronę, którą Steve wskazuje ruchem podbródka, i patrzy na chłopczyka, który nie ruszył się z miejsca ani o centymetr, odkąd Steve go tam zostawił. Mały obserwuje ich obu spod gęstych rzęs, przygryzając dolną wargę, wepchnąwszy ręce głęboko w kieszenie spodni. Za sprawą tego wszystkiego wygląda na znacznie starszego niż te cztery czy pięć lat, które przypisuje mu Danny, wnioskując z jego wzrostu.

I tak po prostu Danny wchodzi w rolę Taty, tymczasowo odsuwając na dalszy plan Steve'a i jego ewentualną kontuzję. Ostatecznie SEALs nie kuleje, a ten chłopiec sprawia wrażenie takiego małego i wystraszonego, no i wygląda dokładnie jak dzieciak z jego snów.

\- Co tam, urwisie - odzywa się Danny, klękając przed chłopczykiem - dobrze się czujesz?

Chłopiec kiwa głową.

\- Zgubiłeś się?

Odpowiedzią na to pytanie jest wzruszenie ramionami i burczenie w brzuchu.

\- Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy zjedli jakiś lunch i wtedy spróbujemy ustalić co i jak? Może być? - pyta Danny, nie chcąc wystraszyć chłopczyka. - Jestem policjantem - dodaje, pokazując chłopcu swoją odznakę. - Tamten wysoki facet też - wskazuje kciukiem za siebie, w kierunku Steve'a.

Chłopiec wydaje się rozważać tę propozycję, po czym bez słowa kiwa głową i wyciąga ręce z kieszeni. Jego dłonie lepią się od brudu - zresztą mały ogólnie wygląda na zaniedbanego - ale chwyta rękę Danny'ego, którą ten mu podsuwa, a później także rękę Steve'a. Kiedy Danny prostuje się na pełną wysokość i zerka na swojego partnera, który trzyma chłopczyka z drugiej strony, ma wrażenie jakby ktoś kopnął go w splot słoneczny, ponieważ to tak bardzo odzwierciedla ten sen, który jego matka i babka zabroniły mu bagatelizować, kiedy przyszedł do nich z pytaniami, niedowierzaniem i drwiącym lekceważeniem.

Nadal pamięta błysk w oczach swojej babki, jej lekki uśmiech oraz sposób, w jaki ścisnęła i poklepała jego dłoń. Pamięta także jej świszczący głos: _"Tylko poczekaj, a zobaczysz, mój drogi Danny, to również się spełni, wspomnisz moje słowa. Wspomnisz moje słowa."_ A potem kobieta roześmiała się, przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała go w czoło.

\- _Tylko poczekaj, a zobaczysz._

 

 


	4. Wszechświat i Ciasto

 

Kiedy już uporali się z jedzeniem, Steve'owi udaje się zachęcić ich małego towarzysza do rozmowy, więc Danny rozsiada się wygodnie, śledząc tę niezwykłą scenę z ogromnym zdumieniem - no bo od kiedy jego partner potrafi radzić sobie z dziećmi? To zawsze było _jego_ domeną - nie Steve'a. Jednak obserwując ich razem, widząc jak oczy i cała twarz Steve'a rozjaśniają się, gdy prowadzi ożywioną pogawędkę z Aidenem, Danny wie, że właśnie ma okazję zerknąć w nie tak odległą przyszłość oraz że Steve będzie wspaniałym tatą.

Danny przysłuchuje się, jak Steve i czteroipółletni Aiden rozmawiają o wszystkim, począwszy od tego jaki fajowski jest Spiderman, a skończywszy na tym, że Aiden uciekł z dużej rodziny zastępczej i że niczego bardziej nie pragnie, niż zostać adoptowany - i jeżeli Danny się nie myli, to wyczuwa, że Aiden ocenia Stevena jak ten sprawdziłby się jako potencjalny adopcyjny ojciec. Tak więc jest dla niego zupełną niespodzianką, kiedy Aiden obraca się w jego stronę i spogląda na niego, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Ty jesteś człowiekiem, którego widuję w swoich snach - oznajmia. - Zamierzasz mnie adoptować? Razem z nim? - pyta, wskazując palcem na Steve'a.

Danny mruga i przenosi wzrok na Steve'a. Otwiera usta, ale doprawdy brakuje mu słów, ponieważ ta sytuacja jest kompletnie bezprecedensowa. Prawie słyszy komentarz Steve'a, że to właśnie jego zaniemówienie jest tutaj najbardziej bezprecedensowe. I pewnie w innych okolicznościach jego partner nie szczędziłby mu docinków, jednak teraz Steve patrzy na Danny'ego, jakby ten posiadał wszystkie potrzebne odpowiedzi.

Steve przeczesuje palcami włosy. - Aiden, uh, to niezupełnie działa w ten sposób. Prawo mówi...

Kiedy Aiden nie przestaje wpatrywać się w jego twarz, Danny postanawia się wtrącić: - Od jak dawna miewasz te sny?

Chłopiec wzrusza ramionami i spuszcza wzrok na swoje dłonie. - Od zawsze. A ty zawsze mnie ratujesz - odpowiada i patrzy ponownie na Danny'ego.

\- Przecież dzisiaj to Steve cię uratował - przypomina Danny, bezskutecznie próbując zrozumieć o co tu chodzi.

\- Nie w ten sposób - mówi Aiden, splatając ramiona na piersi. Gdy marszczy brwi, przypomina Danny'emu Steve'a.

\- To ty zjawiasz się, żeby mnie zabrać z tamtego domu. A on - Aiden wskazuje ręką w kierunku Steve'a - ratuje mnie przed samochodem. I to wydarzyło się dzisiaj, więc kiedy przyjdziesz mnie uratować z tamtego domu?

\- Czy dzieje ci się tam coś złego? - pyta Danny.

Na myśl o tym, że Aiden mógłby być ofiarą przemocy w rodzinie zastępczej, Danny'emu jeżą się włoski na karku. Nie było czymś niespotykanym, by rodzice zastępczy krzywdzili dzieci znajdujące się pod ich opieką albo żeby inni wychowankowie znęcali się nad mniejszymi i bardziej bezbronnymi od siebie. A Danny już się domyśla - sądząc z nieporządnego wyglądu Aidena - że chłopiec był co najmniej zaniedbywany.

Aiden zastanawia się nad tym pytaniem o wiele dłużej niż, zdaniem Danny'ego, powinien, po czym nieznacznie kiwa głową, a Danny'emu ściska się serce. Danny jest świadom, że czeka go mnóstwo papierkowej roboty, a także inne przeszkody, które będzie musiał pokonać, ale nie pozwoli Aidenowi wrócić do rodziny, z której uciekł, i - nawet jeśli chłopiec będzie musiał trafić do innego tymczasowego domu - zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by dopilnować, że sen Aidena się urzeczywistni.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby tam wrócił - mówi Steve, a na twarzy Aidena pojawia się nadzieja.

Danny ma ochotę powiedzieć coś w stylu "Nie pieprz, Sherlocku", jednak powstrzymuje się w obecności dziecka, a zresztą jego gniew nie jest skierowany przeciwko jego partnerowi, tylko przeciwko ludziom, którzy zaniedbywali czy w inny sposób znęcali się nad Aidenem. Nie chce zadawać niektórych pytań, jakie musi zadać, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie chce myśleć o małym dziecku będącym ofiarą systemu, który powinien istnieć po to, aby je chronić.

Zaczyna od najłatwiejszego: - Czy ktoś cię bije?

W odpowiedzi Aiden wzrusza jednym ramieniem i niemal niezauważalnie kiwa głową: - Wujek Michael. Czasami się złości, kiedy za bardzo hałasuję albo kiedy nie słucham, i wtedy mnie bije. - Danny musi pochylić się nad stołem, żeby usłyszeć szept Aidena.

\- Czy wujek Michael robi ci krzywdę w inny sposób? - pyta Danny, czując lodowate zimno w żołądku na samą myśl o innych cierpieniach, jakich Aiden mógłby doświadczać z rąk swoich opiekunów.

\- Czasami szarpie mnie za rękę - mówi Aiden i podciąga rękaw koszulki, odsłaniając siniaka w kształcie dłoni na górnej części swojego ramienia. Siniec wydaje się być świeży.

Danny zamyka oczy i zaciska zęby, tłumiąc setki słów, które ma na końcu języka, bo żadne z nich nie jest odpowiednie dla uszu małego chłopca. Bierze głęboki wdech i patrzy Aidenowi w oczy. Sięga po dłoń chłopczyka i cieszy się, widząc, że Aiden nie wzdryga się nerwowo, jak robi to wiele dzieci, które zaznały brutalności dorosłych.

\- Przykro mi z powodu tego, co cię spotkało, Aiden. Teraz ja i mój partner dopilnujemy, żebyś nigdy więcej nie musiał wracać do tego miejsca.

\- Dopilnujemy też, żeby wujek Mike nikogo już więcej nie skrzywdził. - Głos Steve'a jest jak stal, a jego oczy przybrały surową, srebrzysto-szarą barwę.

\- On nie lubi, kiedy nazywamy go "Mike" - wtrąca Aiden i oddech więźnie mu w gardle.

Danny ściska jego dłoń. - Wszystko będzie dobrze - obiecuje chłopcu.

I, w przeważającej części, rzeczywiście tak jest. Danny i Steve jadą z Aidenem do domu, z którego uciekł trzy dni wcześniej, lecz kiedy docierają na miejsce, nie zastają żadnego z rodziców zastępczych. Znajdują natomiast co najmniej tuzin dzieci w wieku od dwóch do trzynastu lat, rozproszonych po całym domu. Danny prowadzi Aidena do jego pokoju, by mógł zabrać swój skromny dobytek - parę t-shirtów pamiętających lepsze czasy, kilka sztuk poszarzałej bielizny, parę jeansów i sponiewieranego misia bez jednego oka - zaś Steve w tym czasie wzywa HPD i opiekę społeczną.

Dzieci zostają zabrane do innych, dobrze sprawdzonych rodzin zastępczych, na długo przed tym jak ciocia Kim i wujek Michael wracają do domu około północy. Danny zanotowuje sobie, gdzie zostanie umieszczony Aiden, i obiecuje odwiedzić chłopca.

Zeznania zebrane od dzieci tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczają Danny'ego i Steve'a, a im więcej czasu upływa, tym większy staje się ich gniew, odbierając im ochotę do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy. Siódma wieczorem nadchodzi i mija, czego żaden z mężczyzn nie zauważa, podobnie jak nie zwracają uwagi na swoje burczące żołądki. Ta para rodziców zastępczych dopuszczała się gorszych nadużyć niż samo fizyczne znęcanie się nad niektórymi z dzieci. Aiden miał szczęście, że uniknął wykorzystywania seksualnego, będąc o rok za młodym jak na gust wujka Michaela.

Aresztowanie Michaela i Kim LaRoche jest jedną z najbardziej satysfakcjonujących rzeczy, jakich Danny dokonał jako stróż prawa. Udaje, że nie widzi, kiedy Steve rozkwasza nos "wujkowi Mike'owi", i interweniuje dopiero wówczas, gdy wygląda na to, że jego partner mógłby jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić tego pedofila - najpierw jednak nie odmawia sobie poczęstowania faceta własną pięścią. Świerzbi go ręka, żeby wyciągnąć pistolet i posłać kulkę w jego łeb, ale chce, żeby Michael LaRoche spędził dobry, długi czas w więzieniu, za to co zrobił Aidenowi oraz - jak się okazało - kilku dziesiątkom dzieci, którymi on i Kim zajmowali się przez ostatnie pół dekady. Ta świadomość przyprawia go o mdłości i Danny zastanawia się, nie po raz pierwszy, dlaczego wszechświat tak długo zwlekał, zanim pozwolił mu - oraz Stevenowi - spotkać Aidena.

Danny odczytuje im ich prawa, kiedy HPD na sygnał China wkracza do domu, a następnie wraz ze Steve'em obserwuje, jak państwo LaRoche zostają zabrani do policyjnego aresztu. Jest późno, Danny jest wykończony, a Steve patrzy na niego w sposób, którego Danny nie potrafi zidentyfikować - ma "minę", której Danny jeszcze nie zdążył nazwać.

\- O co ci chodzi? - pyta Danny i unosi jedną brew.

\- O nic - odpowiada Steve, ale przygryza dolną wargę i krąży nerwowo po przedsionku.

\- Steven, cokolwiek to jest, po prostu wykrztuś to z siebie.

\- Wiem, że jest późno i że mamy za sobą ciężki dzień, ale jestem głodny i... - Steve bierze głęboki wdech, przeczesując palcami włosy. - Słuchaj, w tej chwili nie zapraszam cię na randkę ani nic z tych rzeczy, bo dałeś mi bardzo klarownie do zrozumienia, że nie jesteś zainteresowany umawianiem się ze mną, ale może miałbyś ochotę, żebyśmy skoczyli coś zjeść?

Danny wsuwa dłonie w kieszenie i kołysze się na piętach. - I to nie będzie randka?

Steve potrząsa głową: - Nie, to nie będzie randka, po prostu jeden partner zaprasza drugiego na spóźnioną kolację po pracy nad trudną sprawą.

\- Miłość - stwierdza Danny tryumfalnie, uśmiechając się i wskazując palcem na twarz Steve'a - to właśnie oznacza ta mina. Ty, Stevenie McGarrett, mnie kochasz.

\- Wiesz co, wybacz, że pytałem, podrzucę cię do domu i...

Zanim Steve może dokończyć zdanie, Danny staje przed nim i splata palce za głową Steve'a, przyciągając twarz mężczyzny blisko do swojej. A potem, czując motylki w brzuchu i wirowanie w głowie, niepewnie przyciska usta do ust swojego partnera.

To nie jest pocałunek, lecz wystarcza, by wargi Danny'ego zaczęły mrowić, a jego serce przyspieszyło. Oddech zamiera mu w gardle, gdy Steve pokonuje dzielącą ich krótką, może dwudziestocentymetrową, odległość i kładzie ręce na ramionach Danny'ego, muskając swoimi długimi palcami górne krawędzie jego łopatek.

Oczy Steve'a są niebieskawo-zielone, zupełnie jak ocean tuż przy plaży w słoneczny dzień. Danny oblizuje usta, zawadza czubkiem języka o wargę Steve'a, i to jest ten moment, w którym zaczynają się całować. Nie jest to długi, namiętny pocałunek, ponieważ w tej chwili nie mają na to czasu - Chin, Kono i policjanci z HPD czekają po drugiej stronie drzwi, aż Steve i Danny wyjdą z budynku, żeby można było go zamknąć i żeby wszyscy mogli pojechać do domów. Jest to pocałunek, który pozostawia Danny'emu niedosyt.

\- Mogę zmienić zdanie? Możemy zrobić z tego randkę? - pyta Danny, gdy ich usta się rozdzielają.

\- Wykluczone, Danno - odmawia Steve, odsuwając się i patrząc na Danny'ego z mieszaniną czułości i nadziei - nie dzisiaj. Zamierzam to zrobić jak należy. Chcę cię zabrać do Cholo's albo, jeśli naprawdę wolałbyś po prostu burgery i piwo, moglibyśmy się wybrać do [Breakers](http://www.northshorebreakers.com/).

Danny'emu burczy w brzuchu na wzmiankę o jedzeniu. - W porządku, dzisiaj to nie będzie randka, ale chodźmy już coś zjeść, zanim mój żołądek strawi sam siebie.

Steve parska śmiechem i zaciska dłonie na ramionach Danny'ego, po czym wypuszcza go z rąk i cofa się o krok.  
\- Podoba mi się ten plan. Nie chciałbym, żebyś umarł z głodu, partnerze.

Danny sprawdza godzinę na swoim telefonie; dochodzi wpół do drugiej w nocy. - Znasz jakiś lokal czynny o tej porze?

\- [Denny's](https://locations.dennys.com/HI/HONOLULU/201563) albo [Aunty Mai's](http://www.honolulupulse.com/2012/01/food-la-la-aunty-mais-cuisine/) \- proponuje Steve. - Jest jeszcze kilka miejsc, o ile chce ci się jechać poza miasto.

\- Nadmiar sztucznego światła przez całą dobę i wczorajsza kawa albo kuchnia wietnamska... naprawdę wiesz, jak zjednać sobie męskie serce - mówi Danny, gdy obaj opuszczają dom LaRoche'ów, ale jego ton nie brzmi uszczypliwie.

\- W takim razie może [Anna Miller's](http://www.annamillersrestaurant.com/)? - pyta Steve.

Danny dostrzega osobliwą minę, która przemyka przez twarz China, oraz nie ma wątpliwości, że Kono mruga porozumiewawczo do Steve'a, uśmiechając się przy tym z wyższością, kiedy przechodzą obok nich, zmierzając do samochodu Danny'ego. Steve podąża prosto do drzwi od strony kierowcy, a Danny kręci głową, posyłając Kono spojrzenie, które, jak ma nadzieję, ostudzi jej zapał. Jedyną reakcją Kono jest wymowne poruszenie brwiami, zaś jej uśmiech staje się jeszcze szerszy.

\- Co takiego jest w Anna Miller's, czego nie ma w Denny's? - dopytuje Danny.

\- Ciasto owocowe i piekielnie dobre omlety - wyjaśnia Steve.

\- I gdzie jest ten lokal? - chce wiedzieć Danny, wsiadając do samochodu.

\- W Aiea, niedaleko Pearl Ridge. Nie więcej niż piętnaście minut drogi stąd, najwyżej trzydzieści, w zależności od tego czy na ulicach jest duży ruch.

Danny wpatruje się w siedzącego obok siebie mężczyznę i kręci głową. - Chcesz powiedzieć: w zależności od tego jak szybko pozwolę ci jechać - mówi, po czym wystawia głowę przez okno: - Chin, Kono, chcecie zjeść z nami kolację w Anna Miller's? - Skoro to nie ma być randka, Danny nie widzi powodu, żeby nie zaprosić reszty ich zespołu.

Ziewnięcie Kono jest stanowczo przesadne. - Wybaczcie, szefowie, ja wracam do domu, żeby się wyspać. To był długi dzień.

Chin przeciera dłonią twarz, patrzy zmrużonymi oczami na Steve'a i Danny'ego, a na koniec kiwa głową, jakby coś mu nagle zaświtało:  
\- Nie, ja też jadę do domu i idę prosto do łóżka - oznajmia. - Wy dwaj bawcie się dobrze. Zostawcie mi kawałek ciasta - rzuca przez ramię, po czym zaczyna pogwizdywać melodię [_Can't Help Falling in Love_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU) z [_Błękitnych Hawajów_](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C5%82%C4%99kitne_Hawaje).

\- A więc... - Steve odpala silnik i odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Danny'ego.

Danny'emu burczy w brzuchu, więc macha ręką w stronę kierownicy. - Najpierw pożywienie, później rozmowa. A teraz zabierz mnie tam, gdzie podają ciasto i omlety, albo wczorajszą kawę, albo do całodobowego wietnamczyka. Wszystko mi jedno gdzie, bo...

Steve nachyla się bliżej, a Danny zdecydowanie zaczyna rozumieć zalety aut wyposażonych w przednią kanapę, ponieważ w tym momencie fotele kubełkowe i konsola centralna w jego samochodzie psują im szyki - jednak mimo to ustom Steve'a udaje się dość zgrabnie przerwać jego przemowę. Chociaż ich drugi pocałunek to niewiele więcej niż niewinny całus - w jednej sekundzie wargi Steve'a dotykają warg Danny'ego, a w następnej już ich nie ma - nadal wywołuje on rumieniec na policzkach Danny'ego i sprawia, że motylki, które wcześniej zalęgły się w jego brzuchu, ponownie ożywają z pełną mocą.

Kiedy docierają do Anna Miller's, Danny wyjaśnia Steve'owi kwestię swoich snów i swojego "daru" - wyrażając przy tym pragnienie, by był on o wiele mniej "dziewczyński", mimo iż Steve zapewnia go, że to żaden wstyd posiadać umiejętność przewidywania narodzin dzieci i że jego zdaniem to dość odlotowe. Danny jest niemal pewien, że Navy SEAL mówi tak tylko po to, żeby nie robić mu przykrości, ale Steve uparcie twierdzi, że nie widzi w tym niczego odpychającego, a nawet dopytuje, ile razy w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat Danny trzymał język za zębami, zamiast powiedzieć podejrzanemu lub rodzinie ofiary o niespodziewanych narodzinach dziecka, które czeka ich w przyszłości. Danny stracił rachubę, lecz każdy taki przypadek został zapisany w jego dzienniku, ponieważ stare nawyki ciężko wykorzenić. Wreszcie dyskutują o Aidenie oraz o tym, co oznaczają jego sny - czy chłopiec również posiada niezwykły dar.

W którymś momencie podczas rozmowy dochodzi do tego, że zaczynają trzymać się za ręce ukryte pod stołem. Kciuk Steve'a pociera kostki dłoni Danny'ego, zataczając miarowe kółka, co jakimś cudem jest jednocześnie kojące i stymulujące. Ich kolana stykają się ze sobą, ponieważ siedzenia w boksie nie są rozstawione aż tak szeroko, a nogi Steve'a mają gargantuiczną długość. Jednak Danny nie ma nic przeciwko. Wyczuwa w tym intymność i powiew nowości, a zarazem ma wrażenie, jakby robili to przez całe życie.

Kiedy Danny się zakochuje, robi to mocno i szybko, zatem teraz modli się do boga, że Steve - oraz wszechświat - wiedzą co robią, kiedy w grę wchodzi jego serce, bo nie wydaje mu się, że da radę wytrzymać, jeśli jego serce zostanie znowu złamane. Nie po Rachel. Danny nie jest gejem ani bi, ani nic z tych rzeczy - nie przywiązuje wagi do etykietek - ale dla Steve'a jest skłonny przedefiniować swoją definicję tego czym jest miłość i co decyduje o istnieniu związku.

Pod koniec wieczoru - czyli tak naprawdę o piątej nad ranem - Steve zawozi ich z powrotem do swojego domu. Danny lokuje się na kanapie przy ściszonym telewizorze, natomiast Steve idzie na górę, spać we własnym łóżku. Jest w tym poczucie swojskości i bezpieczeństwa, a pocałunek, który Danny złożył na ustach McGarretta, kiedy dotarli na werandę - ponieważ randka czy nie, jest to coś czego wymaga dobre wychowanie - nie ucierpiał z powodu braku namiętności. Od takiego pocałunku podkurczają się palce u stóp i miękną kolana, i Danny znalazł w nim wszystko, co miałby nadzieję znaleźć - i najwyraźniej taki sam efekt wywarł on na jego partnerze, jeżeli Danny miałby wnioskować ze sposobu, w jaki Steve oparł się bezwładnie o drzwi i niezdarnie walczył ze swoimi kluczami.

Danny'emu jest ciepło i wygodnie, a sen ogarnia go z łatwością. Kiedy zaczyna śnić, śni o śmiechu na plaży, mając u swego boku Grace, Aidena i Steve'a. Wszystko układa mu się w spójną całość, kiedy widzi swoją babkę uśmiechającą się do niego z góry i słyszy jej szept: _"A nie mówiłam, mój drogi Danny?"_

 

 


	5. Prolog we Śnie

 

\- Portret rodzinny! - wykrzykuje Kono i macha na wszystkich, żeby ustawili się do zdjęcia.

Posłuszny naleganiom swojej kuzynki, Chin niemal z użyciem siły pomaga zgromadzić ich w jednym miejscu. Danny nigdy nie był bardziej wdzięczny swojemu zespołowi, który z czasem zaczął traktować jak rodzinę, niż jest w tym momencie, nawet pomimo tego że Chin ciągnie go za rękę i zmienia jego pozycję pół tuzina razy zgodnie ze wskazówkami Kono, która na przemian kiwa głową albo marszczy brwi z niezadowoleniem.

Grace ustawia się przed Steve'em, a Chin wpycha Aidena pomiędzy Steve'a i Danny'ego. Aiden nie jest do końca pewny dlaczego uczestniczy w tym wszystkim, chociaż Danny zapewniał go wielokrotnie, odwiedzając chłopca w domu zastępczym, że teraz jest członkiem ich rodziny - co za kilka godzin miało zostać oficjalnie stwierdzone przez sędziego... tego samego sędziego, który wcześniej tego popołudnia przewodniczył ceremonii ślubnej Steve'a i Danny'ego.

Być może chodzi o ten wielki krok, na jaki się zdecydowali, wstępując - na dodatek publicznie - w jednopłciowy związek małżeński - pierwszy taki na terenie stanu Hawaje, odkąd stosowne prawo weszło w życie. A może to dlatego, że ich małżeństwo zostało zatwierdzone przez gubernatora Hawajów oraz przybyłego z wizytą prezydenta. A może to _rzeczywiście_ zasługa wszechświata w działaniu, że całe to przedsięwzięcie staje się możliwe. Cokolwiek to jest, co otwiera jemu i Steve'owi drogę do prawnego adoptowania Aidena, Danny tego nie wie, ani go to nie obchodzi, ponieważ liczy się tylko, że on i Steve, i Grace, i Aiden mogą być prawdziwą rodziną w świetle prawa.

Drzewa palmowe kołyszą się na wietrze, w górze rozpościera się błękitne niebo. Miejscowy zespół, zorganizowany w ostatniej chwili przez Kamekonę, gra [_The Hawaiian Wedding Song_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1GPK4Mx_lg) z _Błękitnych Hawajów_. Danny spogląda na Steve'a, a duma i miłość, i coś czego nawet nie umie rozpoznać przepełniają jego serce.

Czuje kłucie łez napływających mu do oczu i na oślep sięga po dłoń Steve'a, ściskając ją i czerpiąc otuchę z ciepłego dotyku, gdy jego partner, w więcej niż jednym znaczeniu tego słowa, odwzajemnia jego uścisk. Układa usta w bezgłośne "Kocham cię" skierowane do Steve'a, po czym krzywi się boleśnie, kiedy Kono uderza go pięścią w ramię.

Posyła jej krzywe spojrzenie i pociera swoją rękę. - Auć.

\- Och, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, ledwo cię klepnęłam. I skup się wreszcie, Danielu McGarrett-Williams - mówi Kono - to czas na zdjęcia. Ty i szef możecie zostawić sobie to całe robienie maślanych oczu na waszą podróż poślubną.

Pierwszy wybucha śmiechem Steve, który wpatruje się w Danny'ego z miną dającą do zrozumienia, że jego zdaniem jego partner jest skończonym idiotą, skoro prowokuje Kono - a w spojrzeniu Steve'a jest tyle miłości, iż Danny obawia się, że się nią udławi. Śmiech Steve'a jest zaraźliwy. Szybko przenosi się na Grace, na Aidena i wreszcie dosięga Danny'ego, który opiera dłonie na biodrach i patrzy wilkiem na swoją rodzinę, ponieważ, nawet w żartach, Kono potrafi solidnie przyłożyć, i to naprawdę go zabolało.

Kiedy wiatr odrobinę przybiera na sile, przynosząc z sobą słony zapach oceanu i ostrą woń [plumerii](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plumeria), Danny'emu przypomina się jego sen. Kono, najwyraźniej rezygnując z ustawienia ich w idealnej pozie, zaczyna robić zdjęcia. Jest to popołudnie, którego Danny nie zapomni w najbliższym czasie - popołudnie, o którym śnił przez pięć lat i o którym będzie śnił nadal w nadchodzących latach.

 

____________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, uwaga, posiadam ~~ważny~~ komunikat (ツ) 
> 
> Korzystając z okazji, że ten ficzek szczęśliwie dobiega końca i że zgromadziły się tu chyba wszystkie osoby kochające McDanno, chciałam oficjalnie ogłosić – jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie zauważył ^,^ – że **właśnie zmieniłam nicka z McDanno_Rulz na MobyDick**  
>  (pozdrowienia dla kolegów z liceum, którzy wymyślili mi taką uroczą ksywkę; w skrócie po prostu “Moby” (ツ) )
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że przez tę zmianę nikt nie straci ze mną 'kontaktu' i przepraszam za ewentualne niedogodności (ツ) \m/


End file.
